1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact, portable hand-held electrical pneumatic vacuum apparatus which includes a vibrator. More particularly, it is concerned with a vacuum vibrator having a cup for receiving a body surface coupled with an integral housing incorporating a handle, a blower for exhausting air from the housing and thereby creating a suction force in the cup, and structure for imparting a vibrating action to the cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices imparting vacuum suction and vibration are employed to soothe and massage muscles subject to fatigue or strain caused by exercise and overexertion and to impart systematic therapeutical friction to various portions of the body. Prior art patents have recognized the use of vacuum and massage devices for various therapeutic uses: U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,973 to improve circulation of the blood; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,867, 4,029,088 and 4,111,192 for exercise, strengthening and development of selective muscles.
Previous prior art devices have been employed to impart either vacuum suction or vibration to portions of the body. Some of these devices have employed hydraulic means to impart suction and vibration. However, such prior art devices required connection to a water source, which impaired portability and required water temperature control means for comfortable use. Other devices obtained suction by means of foot or hand operated bellows. Such manually operated equipment was cumbersome and fatiguing to operate. Still other devices employed a single pneumatic means to impart both suction and vibration. However, in such devices the magnitude of suction and vibration were not independently variable.